


Broken vine

by rdm2



Series: My fics for Febuwump 2021 [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Implied child death/murder, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm2/pseuds/rdm2
Summary: This is a story of how one of my Scoia'tael oc's Dai, who first briefly appeared in "Paying Your Debt in Full", joined the Scoia'tael
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: My fics for Febuwump 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138412
Kudos: 1





	Broken vine

"I can't take this anymore"

The silence after her words was almost like a physical wall. Dora bit her lip, not able to look her boyfriend in his eyes. 

"I don't understand."

"I know you've been trading with the Scoia'teal, I know you're planning on joining. This," she turned away, her eyes burning with their unshed tears, she took a deep breath, "this is me saying I won't join you. I'm leaving. My cousin asked me to come with her away from here. She's heading south away from, all this, from what we hear it's safer down there."

"Why?"

"Because I can't do this. I can't stay here not knowing where you have gone or whether you're going to come back with blood on your hands."

"Why do you care? They're just dh'ione. They wouldn't cry over you? After what they did..."

"After living through that I just want to be left alone!"

"Do you think ignoring them will save you? They will kill you given half a chance!"

"No, but killing their children won't bring ours back. Dai, Elain is dead, we buried her under her favorite tree, with her little toy fish."

"I... "

"Just leave, please. I don't care what you do, I'm leaving."

"No, please, I..."

"Goodbye Dai."

And with that she left.


End file.
